


Saccharine

by NanoNaga



Series: Everyone in JBJ is whipped for Taehyun (even Taehyun himself) [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hyunbin has a mild praise kink, JBJ antics, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is so casual about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: Hyunbin walks in on Taehyun and Taedong and gets roped in (willingly).(A.K.A. Taehyun is a hoe for JBJ and vice versa).





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperate for spicy Taehyun and JBJ so here I am, feeding myself :")  
> My writing isn't the best but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

After a long day of modelling, all Hyunbin wanted to do was to collapse onto his bed and revert to his old habits before Produce 101 where he slept for basically half a day. Unfortunately for him, he just _had_ to be put in a group where no one can keep their damn mouth shut. Upon entering the dorm, the first thing he hears is the grating sound of Donghan's snoring assaulting his ears, emanating from the motionless body passed out on the living room couch. _Man, even in his sleep Donghan somehow remains the noisiest._

Yongguk was sitting on the floor leaning against said couch, ~~torturing~~  playing with Tolbi who was sporting a bright green hoodie that it was most probably forced to wear. The cat meowed and hissed irritably at its owner but Yongguk paid it no mind, continuing his attempts in making Tolbi wear some pants to complete the outfit. Hyunbin snorted, amused. He always wondered how Yongguk was able to bully his cat so much yet not get attacked in return. (Donghan theorizes that Yongguk is actually a pussy whisperer from ancient times reincarnated).

On the way to his room, he passes by the kitchen. He spots Sanggyun stuffing his face full of chicken as if he hadn't been fed enough from all the photoshoots he has been doing this past week. Sanggyun looks up from the chicken thigh he was feasting on and jerks his head towards the direction of the fridge.  
  
"There's some more chicken in the fridge if you want."  
  
The thought of chicken tantalized his taste buds but he was honestly too tired to rack up an appetite for it. Hyunbin shakes his head, declining the offer.  
  
"'Kay then, your loss. Don't tell me that you're hungry later."  
  
Hyunbin heads towards the biggest room in the dorm, the one he shared with Taehyun and Taedong. The door was closed but the lights were still on, peeking through the space under the door. _That's odd, hyung usually switches the lights off._ He was about to open the door but he hears a voice calling him from behind.  
  
"Oh Hyunbinnie, you're back," Kenta appears from his and Yongguk's shared room on the opposite side of the hallway, eyes darting from Hyunbin's face to his hand that was hovering over the doorknob, eyes widening a fraction of an inch.  
  
_Oh shit, Taehyun's not gonna be happy.  
_  
"Uhhhh... you may not want to go in there just yet-" Kenta tried to warn Hyunbin but it was too late, the door was already ajar and Hyunbin stepped in-

 

-only to be rooted to the spot immediately when what greeted Hyunbin was the sight of Taehyun sitting on something that was _definitely not_ a chair.  
  
Shirt completely unbuttoned and pantless, Taehyun sat on what clearly looked like their roommate's face. As for Taedong, well, his face was completely smooshed up Taehyun's ass.  
  
Taehyun's head whipped up in surprise, not expecting Hyunbin to be back so soon. The annoyance kicks in a few moments later however.  
  
"Could you at least knock on the door?" Taehyun huffed, glaring daggers at Hyunbin. The latter looked back at Kenta who merely shrugged with a sheepish look on his face, mouthing _I tried to tell you_ , and walked away.  
  
"Hmph, kids these days don't have any manne-- _ahhh_!"  
  
Hyunbin's attention was dragged back to the scene in front of him. Taehyun's back was straightened as he arched, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open with soft little groans leaving him.  
  
Taehyun shivered and gasped as he felt Taedong's lithe tongue licking at his ass crack. The appendage slathered his opening with saliva, occasionally poking its way in but immediately pulling back afterwards, teasing him.  
  
Hyunbin was almost enraptured by the way Taehyun's body quivered but he was hit with a realization that he was not all that happy with.  
  
"What the hell you two why are you fucking on _my_ bed?"  
  
Taehyun cracked an eye open and if he was in the right mind, he would've raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Um excuse me _sir_ don't forget that just last week you were jacking off to porn on MY bed and you came all over my sheets you nasty virgin," Taehyun scoffed, once again annoyed at the recollection of him walking in on Hyunbin just as he was ejaculating and shrieking as he realized that his Cookie Monster plushie was almost in Hyunbin's trajectory.  
  
"And don't forget that the week before that incident you also used all of my lube to finger yourself on _Taedong's_ bed!" Taehyun complained exasperatedly. The tips of Hyunbin's ears reddened to the exact same shade of pink as the lip tint he was modelling for this morning as he got exposed for all his past...adventures.  
  
"The least you could do is let us fuck on your bed, I don't exactly feel like changing our bedsheets this week." Taedong interjected, resurfacing from the cave that is Taehyun's ass. He gently lifts Taehyun's hips off of him and lets Taehyun sit on the bed rather than his face.  
  
"Excuse you too Taedong but aren't _I_ usually the one who cleans up the mess?" Taehyun sniffles, a few crocodile tears metaphorically rolling down his cheek. _No one appreciates him in this damn house._  
  
"That's because you're usually the one making the mess."  
  
"Eat my _fucking ass_ Taedong."  
  
"I just did like a minute ago, do you want to go for another round?"  
  
"You know what I meant you brat."  
  
Taedong grinned before pushing Taehyun back down on the bed, crowding him in against the sheets and pushing a knee in between his legs. But before doing anything else, he turns around and stares at Hyunbin.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there with your mouth open? Close the door and join us will you, Taehyunnie-hyung is being rather-" Taedong pauses as Taehyun attempts to grind and rut against his leg with what little leverage he has, "-needy today."  
  
With that, Taedong proceeds to kiss Taehyun, prodding his tongue in and entangling itself with the other's. He licks whatever he comes into contact with gives a light nip to Taehyun's tongue. Taehyun whines into his mouth, the sound muffled out, and he grips Taedong's shirt tightly.  
  
Hyunbin is still frozen at the doorway, a trillion thoughts passing through his addled mind, but when he hears a soft groan coming from Taehyun, he shakes himself out of his reverie with a thought of _fuck it it's not everyday you get to fuck hyung_ , completely forgetting his exhaustion. He closes the door behind him before climbing onto the bed to join them.  
  
_His bed_ , Hyunbin thinks sullenly. Well, _he'll deal with the dirty bed sheets when the time comes_.  
  
Hyunbin awkwardly flops onto the bed, not exactly knowing what to do and not wanting to interrupt as Taedong progressed from attacking Taehyun's mouth to nipping and sucking on Taehyun's neck, carefully making marks that'll disappear by the next day. Taedong bites on his shoulder however, _Taehyun's shirt can cover that up_. Hyunbin fiddles his thumbs, sitting patiently until Taedong glances up and takes notice of his uncertainty a few moments later.  
  
Taedong rearranges them so that Hyunbin was leaning on the pillows propped up against the headboard with Taehyun sitting in lap, legs on either side of his hips and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Taedong himself sits behind Taehyun, curious to see what the two would do. Hyunbin on the other hand, could only stare down at their leader (even when sitting on Hyunbin, Taehyun is still much much smaller), hands hovering over Taehyun's hips as if not knowing where to place them. Amused by his nervousness, a little smile forms on Taehyun's face.  
  
"Why are you so nervous Hyunbin ah? This isn't the first time you're with me right? Didn't I suck you off a few weeks ago?"  
  
"No no! It's not that," Hyunbin shakes his head, but his face reddens at the memory of Taehyun on his knees and his mouth around his dick, giving him a blowjob that just left Hyunbin craving for more.  
  
(It didn't help that a few days after that incident Taehyun posted that one selfie of him with his mouth wide open and Donghan offhandedly comments in the living room that that is what Taehyun probably looks like sucking dick. Hyunbin spat out his drink and started sputtering as Taehyun wolfishly smirks, a _do you want to find out?_ directed to Donghan who replied _yes_ without any hesitation. A few hours later Donghan leaves the bathroom grinning from ear to ear, yelling  _Taehyunnie-hyung really does look like that_ when he spots Hyunbin once more.)  
  
"I just erm, don't know what to do to hyung sometimes."  
  
Taedong smiles kindly at that, grabbing Hyunbin's still-hovering hands and places them on Taehyun's hips. "It's alright Hyunbin ah, just follow what ever Taehyunnie hyung tells you to do okay?"  
  
Taehyun leans in to Hyunbin's ear, lips mere inches away, breath tickling his ears. "Yeah, just follow my instructions and be a good little boy alright? I'm sure you'll do well baby," he whispers, feeling Hyunbin shuddering beneath him and groaning quietly at the words _good boy_ and an idea flashes in Taehyun's mind.  
  
"You'll be the best little boy right?" The grip on his hips grows tighter. "You'll listen to me well won't you darling?" Taehyun feels the hardening of Hyunbin's dick through the confines of the pants he was wearing and he grinds down on it, hearing Hyunbin whine loudly. He grins.  
  
"Do you have a praise kink Hyubinnie?"  
  
Taedong cocks his head to the side at that, but he observed how Hyunbin was trembling during Taehyun's entire dialogue and how his eyes constantly darted about, not meeting his or Taehyun's. _Oh this would be interesting._  
  
"N-no no no what are you saying I totally don't have a praise kink what I-"  
  
"Oh just shut up Hyunbin."  
  
Hyunbin immediately snaps his mouth shut and Taehyun's grin would've grown even wider if it could. He cups Hyunbin's cheeks and kisses his lips tenderly, tongue sliding over and he teasingly bites the plush lips.  
  
"Now let's start shall we," Taehyun murmurs, lips brushing against Hyunbin's, hands reaching out to grab the other's to direct them to his ass.  
  
"Just finger me now okay, you can do that right babe? If you do well this time, I'll let Taedong fuck you in the future, how does that sound?"  
  
Hyunbin uncharacteristically squeaks at that, nodding his head vigorously. Oh he's seen just how much of a wreck Taedong makes Taehyun and Hyunbin has always wanted to have a taste. Taehyun releases his hands and he tentatively grabs the globes of Taehyun's ass, gently squeezing and massaging them. Taedong passes him a bottle of lubricant and he silently thanks him. Hyunbin squeezes out a generous amount lube from the bottle onto his hands and fingers.  
  
Taehyun sighs softly and relaxes his body against Hyunbin, feeling a finger cold with lube circle around his asshole which was still somewhat moist from Taedong's saliva previously. The finger slowly pushes in, breaching past the resistance of the muscular ring. Slick with lube, Hyunbin inserts his entire finger into Taehyun with little difficulty, rubbing against his walls.  
  
"That's good Hyunbinnie... you're doing such a good job baby."  
  
Eventually as Taehyun got used to sensation of being stretched, he'd breathe out _more_ and Hyunbin obediently adds one, two, three fingers into the mix, continuously pulling his long digits in and out, preparing him as much as he can. Taehyun mewls as the fingers reach into him further than what he could do himself.  
  
"O-okay, that's enough Hyunbinnie... how do you want to take me?"  
  
Hyunbin screeches internally as he retracts his fingers because _oh my god what am I supposed to do how do I make this good for the both of us_. Taedong on the other hand just imagines how Taehyun would look in different positions (after all he is the most... _knowledgeable_ one in the dorm on that matter). Taehyun would look so small compared to Hyunbin if taken from the back but Taedong didn't want Taehyun to muffle himself using the bed sheets. If Taehyun was on his back Hyunbin would be able to witness all the pretty expressions their hyung makes on his face but that required more work on Hyunbin's end and Taedong knew that he was pretty tired. And if- _Oh hold on, there's that._  
  
"Ride him Taehyunnie, you'll look pretty for him baby," Taedong instructs, chuckling as he dodges a Skitty plushie that Taehyun grabbed from the bedside table and threw at him.  
  
"Why do you all keep dropping the honorifics I don't get any damn respect in this house," Taehyun weeps melodramatically as Hyunbin temporarily wails over his precious Skitty now lying on the floor. ( _Serves him right for my Cookie Monster_ , Taehyun thinks, _but don't tell Hyunbin that_.)  
  
"Oh my god hyung stop being so dramatic," Taedong says, kneeling behind Taehyun and wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him close, the other hand snaking its way to his thigh, caressing and massaging them. The tickling sensation makes Taehyun squirm in Hyunbin's lap, rubbing against his crotch. A growl rumbles deep in his stomach and he hurriedly unzips his pants when Taedong raises Taehyun slightly off of him.  
  
On his knees hovering over Hyunbin's crotch, Taehyun tries to stifle his little moans as he leans back on Taedong who resumes fingering him, pushing his fingers up to his knuckles in one go. Taedong's fingers weren't as long and didn't reach as deep as Hyunbin's, but he was a lot more agressive about it, thrusting his fingers in and out at a quick pace and hooking them inside Taehyun, causing him to cry out. The sound of his voice sent shivers up Hyunbin's spine and blood up his dick. He wraps a hand around his shaft and starts to slowly stroke himself to hardness, watching the scene play out before him.  
  
"T-taedong ah s-stop teasing me......" Taehyun whines, small hands reaching down to wrap around Taedong's wrist. "Let Hyunbinnie fuck me now.... ah- ah...."  
  
Taehyun gets cut off by Taedong sucking at the sensitive juncture of his neck. He tries to arch forwards away from the assaulting mouth but Taedong's fingers on his free hand wrap around his neck, a vice grip holding him in place.  
  
It was such a pretty sight for Hyunbin to witness. Taehyun hyung on his knees over him with Taedong's fingers fucking him deep, the hand around his neck seemingly choking him, Taehyun's fingers reaching out and trying to pry the hand away to no avail and the sweet breathless sounds that Taehyun lets out leave Hyunbin's toes curling in want. _He wants to be the cause of those noises too_. Taehyun somehow always unleashes this side of them that they never knew they had (it's no wonder that all of JBJ are so damn whipped for him).  
  
Taedong stops leeching on his neck and lowers Taehyun, whose breath hitches when he feels the head of Hyunbin's cock rubbing across his crack, spreading his precum. Taedong spreads Taehyun's asscheeks apart and Hyunbin carefully nudges his dick in.  
  
Hyunbin moans lowly as he feels Taehyun's muscles clench with initial resistance. He reaches out to hold Taehyun's hand reassuringly and Taedong rubs soothing circles on Taehyun's thighs, coaxing him to relax. Taehyun shudders and squeezes Hyunbin's hand, loosening up just enough to fully sink on Hyunbin's dick. He keens, feeling Hyunbin penetrate him deep. Hyunbin's dick wasn't too thick, but it was pretty long ~~just like the rest of him~~.  
  
Taehyun takes a moment to adjust himself and get used to the stretch, but Hyunbin's restlessness was not helping at all. The latter started gyrating his hips experimentally and Taehyun squeaks as he feels his cock briefy brush against his prostate. Taehyun rests his hand on Hyunbin's chest, fingers crumpling his shirt to give himself some form of stability.  
  
"Go on, ride him dear," Taedong softly coos, squeezing Taehyun's ass cheeks. "Put on a show for him like you always do."  
  
And put on a show he did. Lifting himself all the way up until only the tip remains in him, Taehyun drops back down and whimpers at how deep Hyunbin reaches in him, hanging his head back. He sets up a slow and arduous pace for himself, wanting to tease Hyunbin for a bit.  
  
From the sidelines, Taedong watches their every movement like a hawk. Taehyun looks like a sex demon bouncing on Hyunbin's dick, displaying himself for all to see, a thin layer of sweat starting to form and giving his skin a light sheen. His cock bobs cutely with every fall and both their faces scrunch up in pleasure. Hyunbin's half covering his face with his hands, unable to look at Taehyun in the eye as the elder fucks himself on him, his cheeks a rosy hue. But Taedong can see his eyes peeking through the gaps of his fingers, drinking up the sight that is Taehyun.  
  
Taedong casually starts jacking himself off, highly appreciating the two bodies going at it in front of him. _It'll be his turn next_.  
  
The feeling of Taehyun sinking on his dick and constricting around him makes Hyunbin moan loadly. _Oh his ass is so much better than his mouth_ , Hyunbin thinks, but Taehyun is going too slow and it's _torturous_. When Taehyun lifts himself up again, Hyunbin grabs his hips and forces Taehyun down, jerking his own hips up to meet the thrust.  
  
The movement makes Taehyun cry out in surprise, Hyunbin hasn't exactly found his prostate yet but the feeling of his hard length hitting spots deep in him gives him a tense feeling in the pits of his stomach. Riding Hyunbin felt good but it wasn't _enough_.  
  
It was enough for Hyunbin though. He was never really able to last that long, and couple that with how Taehyun twists and turns on his erection is enough to make him cum.  
  
Taehyun feels the squirt of Hyunbin's cum in him and _ugh that's gonna be a bitch and a half to clean_ but he has never really minded, Taedong has expressed multiple times that he likes seeing Taehyun an absolute _mess_ with his cum sticking all over his ass because he's a _nasty fucker_. And hey, if Taedong likes it, he'll bear with it for him.  
  
Taehyun shivers and groans because _oh he wants to come so badly_ but it's not enough and Hyunbin would've felt bad about not making his hyung cum if he wasn't still suspended in a dimension of post-coital bliss.  
  
"Taedong-ah fuck me now..." Taehyun mumbles quietly, turning his head back to see Taedong with his pants unbuttoned, slicking his dick up with the lube and he trembles with anticipation.  
  
"That's not how you ask for something Taehyunnie hyung." Taedong says after he's finished lubing himself up. He moves to kneel behind Taehyun who's still speared on Hyunbin's dick (the latter is still in a daze on the bed). Taehyun's eyes were blown wide with lust and his mouth hangs open, panting. Taedong backhugs the thin waist and rests his head on Taehyun's shoulder, kissing the juncture of his neck that was riddled with hickeys courtesy of Taedong himself.  
  
"Come on baby, beg for me."  
  
Taehyun's bottom lip quivers in hesitance, unwilling to relinquish control so easily, but Taedong just as easily wraps a hand around his throbbing dick and strokes it, fingers ghosting over the tip and rubbing the slit. Taehyun keens, so desperate to reach his climax and he melts into Taedong's touch.  
  
"It's okay dear tell me what you want."  
  
The hand on his dick circles around the base and grips hard, halting any pleasure that Taehyun is feeling. He lets out a sob and shoves his dignity aside (for now).  
  
" _Ah_! T-taedongie please _please please_ fuck me now **_please_** , I need your fucking dick inside me _right now_ p-please let me come I swea- _hnnngh_ ,"  
  
Taedong grins as Taehyun starts begging and he effortlessly lifts Taehyun off of Hyunbin, pushing him forward to kneel on all fours above the latter. Taehyun feels the now-softening dick slide out of him with a slick sound, Hyunbin groaning at the loss of warmth around him, but immediately afterwards he is being penetrated again, Taedong inserting his dick in with one swift thrust before Hyunbin's cum could seep out of Taehyun's loosening hole.  
  
"Ah.... Taedongie you feel good.... so big.... please....."  
  
Taedong starts off languidly, gripping Taehyun's hips firmly and pulling his dick out slowly out of him, purposefully rubbing his dick along Taehyun's insides, only to forcefully slam himself back in. Taehyun whines at the thrust, lowering his front to rest his head on Hyunbin's shoulder, raising his ass up in the air to give Taedong better access. Hyunbin gently runs the fingers that were not lubed through Taehyun's disheveled hair, patting his head.  
  
" _Yes Taedong, give me more. Harder._ " Taehyun demands breathlessly.  
  
"Anything you want dear."  
  
Like a switch that has been flicked, Taedong mercilessly adopts a fast pace, pistoning his dick in and out of Taehyun quickly and pummeling into his prostate with each thrust. Taehyun could only cry out brokenly, feeling sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine as Taedong's dick rubs against his prostate and drag along his tight walls, the lubricant mixed with Hyunbin's cum making the slide smoother. Tears gather in his eyes and he latches onto Hyunbin for dear life as Taedong has his way with him.  
  
With every thrust and slap of skin against skin, Taehyun finds himself getting closer and closer to the edge so much so that he almost can't stand it, and he reaches a hand down to stroke himself.  
  
" _Grab his hands Hyunbin_." Taedong barked. Hyunbin was conflicted as to whether or not he should listen to Taedong as he didn't want to get punished by Taehyun, but Taehyun was in such a submissive state now that Hyunbin decided that he'd get away unscathed (if anything happens he'll just push the blame to Taedong). Taehyun could only give a pitiful whimper when Hyunbin's slender fingers wrapped around his wrist to pull it away.  
  
"You look so pretty like this hyung, I'm sure you can cum from just me alone can't you?"  
  
"Unnngggh f-fuck you T-taedong," Taehyun stammers, unable to properly articulate his words clearly as Taedong gives a particularly harsh thrust, his dick slamming right into Taehyun's prostate and making him let out a shriek that he was unable to suppress. Hyunbin carefully grips onto Taehyun's hair and drags his head up so that he could kiss him, sealing his mouth and muffling his moans. Eyes fluttering shut, Taehyun merely accepts whatever Hyunbin offers to him.  
  
"Maybe next time baby."  
  
For the subsequent thrusts, Taedong manages to find Taehyun's prostate and slams into it repeatedly and Taehyun _breaks_. The pressure in his groin crashing down as he finally reaches the end and he cums onto Hyunbin's crotch.  
  
Taedong continues fucking Taehyun, chasing his own release. He reaches a hand down to stroke Taehyun to completion until he has no more cum left to give. Taehyun breaks the kiss with Hyunbin and whimpers, oversensitive and overstimulated from his release. His walls convulse around Taedong's dick, and that drags his release. Taedong ejaculates into the trembling body beneath him, his cum coating Taehyun's insides and mixing with Hyunbin's.  
  
"You two did so well." Taedong praises, pulling out of Taehyun.  
  
Exhausted, Taehyun sunk in Hyunbin's embrace, completely unbothered by the sticky feeling on his crotch as he lies down on Hyunbin's chest. Hyunbin returns the favour of peppering little kisses on Taehyun's hair which was slick with sweat.  
  
Taedong leans back and hauls Taehyun up to lie on top of him, their heads at the foot of the bed. Spent and sated, Taehyun could only let himself be maneuvered, feeling Taedong's large hands gripping the back of his knees and pushing his legs up to his chest. Taehyun flushes as he realized that Taedong was exposing his abused little hole, dripping with Hyunbin's and Taedong's cum, and he whined, trying to get himself out of that embarrassing position. He barely moved though, Taedong's claw-like grip on his thighs too firm and unyielding.  
  
Taehyun eventually accepts defeat and stops struggling against his restraints, Hyunbin crawling over to hover over the two of them, entranced by  the sticky white liquid oozes that out of Taehyun like molasses. He raises a finger and drags it across the twitching hole, spreading the cum and making Taehyun's ass messier than it already is. As Taehyun breathes and catches his breath, Hyunbin merely stares at the cum, in which some of it is his, that drips down from his fingers and a surge of pride swells up in his chest at how debauched Taehyun looks. (Deep inside he knows that Taedong was probably the main reason for that but let him have his glory.)  
  
Satisfied, Taedong rolls them over so that Taehyun could lie on his side and he spoons him from behind, hooking an arm over Taehyun's waist and cuddles up with him, his flaccid dick unobtrusively rubbing against the cleft of Taehyun's ass.  
  
Hyunbin thinks that they should really clean themselves up but he couldn't bring it in him to get the other two to wash up. Taehyun and Taedong looked so comfortable nestled up with each other. Hyunbin started to feel a _teeny tiny bit_ left out, but was saved from the awkward feeling by Taehyun who beckons him to come closer with his finger.  
  
Hyunbin shuffles forward and lies down on the opposite side of Taehyun. He reaches a hand out to entwine his fingers with Taedong, and the three of them take a rest.  
  
A comfortable silence settles in the room, only the sounds of their breathing filling up the space. That is, until it gets shattered by Taehyun's groans of _urgh my ass fuckin' hurts_ and a snarky remark of _you're just getting old hyung_ from Hyunbin. A loud smack and a yelp follows soon after as Taehyun slaps Hyunbin's ass hard, and the noises end with light laughter from the three of them. The laughter eventually dies down and Taedong suddenly feels the urge to say something to break the silence.  
  
"I love you all okay?" Taedong murmurs, words muffled in Taehyun's hair. "Thank you for always being there for me."  
  
"Taedong ah why are you always so sentimental after sex I'm never ready for all these feelings after you fucked the _shit_ out of me."  
  
Taedong pouted, unhappy that Taehyun wasn't taking his _heartfelt_ confession seriously. " _Wow fine hyung_ I hate you then."  
  
"But you just fucked me though? I'm sure you wouldn't fuck me if you didn't love me. Well, unless you're into hate sex but you never told me about that?" Taehyun rolls over to face Taedong.  
  
"Shut up hyung I didn't mean that!" Taedong looked away embarrassedly, not meeting the eyes that were glinting with mirth.  
  
A pregnant pause came after that, and Taedong's gaze shifts back to meet Taehyun's. "But uh, I'm not declining that offer if that was even one," he says quietly.  
  
"Are y'all done yet?"  
  
The door slams open, revealing Kenta who leans against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"Please don't forget that we do have a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon and we can't have you three fucking all night."  
  
Hyunbin groans at _photoshoot_ because that's all he's be doing the past week. He was kind of getting sick of it but it makes money so he couldn't really complain. Taehyun was grumbling once again however, _no one knocks the goddamn door!_  
  
"Wow Hyunbin you won't eat the chicken but you'd eat Taehyunnie's ass instead?" Sanggyun hollers, popping up to stand beside Kenta. He surveys the mess the three made on the bed and a sly smile forms on his face. "But I feel you dude, honestly I'd eat Taehyunnie's ass instead too."  
  
"I didn't eat hyungs ass, Taedong did!" _Hyunbin wished he did though. Oh well maybe next time._  
  
"I don't care who ate who's ass but could you all please take a shower this room smells like sex again," Kenta laments.  
  
Sanggyun saunters up to the bed and smacks Taedong and Hyunbin on the ass, the two of them collectively groan in irritation but Sanggyun brushes them off.  
  
"Hyunbinnie go wash your sheets, you should sleep in Taehyun's bed tonight. Taehyunnie hyung can sleep with me."  
  
Kenta coughs indiscreetly at that. "Are you _sure_ that you're only gonna sleep with him?"  
  
"Trust me man, I'm not gonna do anything." _Much_ , he silently adds in his mind. _Kenta doesn't need to know_.  
  
Kenta merely shakes his head, knowing _exactly_ what Sanggyun is thinking but couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. It's not as if anyone listens to him anyway (an imaginary tear rolls down his cheek at that, _what happened to being the second oldest huh_ ).  
  
"Goodnight boys, please don't fuck around too much alright?" Kenta waves them off and retreats back to his room. He won't be held responsible for the rest of them.  
  
"C'mon Taehyunnie hyung, let's get you cleaned up." Sanggyun shoves Hyunbin to the side in order to reach Taehyun ( _why am I getting pushed around so much tonight_ Hyunbin frets.) He hooks an arm under Taehyun's thighs, his other arm supporting his back and he hoists the light, tiny body up. Taehyun snuggles up to the warmth carrying him. "Mmmmm thank you Sanggyun-ah," he mumbles, face buried in the younger's shirt.  
  
"No problem hyung," Sanggyun gives a quick peck to his cheek. He abandons the other two boneless guys sprawled on the bed and proceeds to carry Taehyun to the bathroom.  
  
They turn the corner and Donghan pops into view, standing propped up on the wall beside the bathroom door and when Sanggyun approaches, he mockingly salutes the two of them.  
  
"Can I have a goodnight kiss too, my princess?" Donghan smirks cheekily, puckering his lips and blowing kisses to Taehyun. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Didn't you just take a nap just now you lazy ass," Taehyun deadpans, turning to face their youngest who was still trying to act cute. He rolls his eyes. "Fine, come here you little shit."  
  
Donghan's smirk grew wider as he slides up in front of Taehyun, bending over to kiss Taehyun's nose and let the tiny man reach him to give him a kiss on his cheek. He immediately recoiled away with a loud yelp, however, as Taehyun painfully pinched and twisted his side hard enough to bruise.  
  
"Ow! Fuck! What the hell was that for!"  
  
"Just letting you know that your snoring is a nuisance you know. Ruins the mood." Taehyun waves him off, sticking his tongue out childishly to further infuriate Donghan (who is still clutching his side, never one to be tolerant of pain). Sanggyun takes that as his cue to enter the bathroom and lock themselves in there, leaving Donghan to have a fit all by himself.  
  
"YAH HYUNG I'LL GET BACK AT YOU NEXT TIME!" Donghan yells at the door, blatantly being ignored by the two inside. He grumbles, about to make a ruckus once more before a _shut the hell up Donghan_ cuts him off.  
  
"Shhhhh, you're going to wake Tolbi up."  
  
Yongguk walks towards him, cradling the sleeping cat in his arms. (Yongguk had successfully dressed it in the complete outfit, and Tolbi looks cute as always).  
  
"They're probably sucking each other's faces in there and can't even hear you so please be considerate to the rest of us here and shut up,"  
  
"Uhuh, I'm pretty sure that you'd love to replace Sanggyun."  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
Donghan could only open his mouth and close it again. " _Touché_."  
  
Yongguk nods knowingly and heads for his room. Stepping one foot in, he turns back to Donghan with a wry smile on his face.  
  
"Anyways, there's always a next time with Taehyun hyung. Just be patient kiddo, it'll be your turn again eventually."

 

 

 

That's fine, Donghan can be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Have safe sex my dears make sure you get yourself tested before going at it <3
> 
> Comments are much appreciated as always! :D
> 
> Talk Taehyun to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyonipoison) :3


End file.
